Welcome to the Fallschirmjäger and the Marineinfanterie!
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: If the girls practice tankery? What about the Boys? Time to put on your boots, vest and helmets boys! You know the Music it's time to dance! Get your Boots wet and your chutes dry! Cause we're dropping into hell!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue to the ****Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>If the girls practice tankery? What about the Boys? Time to put on your boots, vest and helmets boys! <strong>

**You know the Music cause it's time to dance! Get your Boots wet and your chutes dry! Cause we're dropping into hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

Inside a C-130 a platoon of boys are getting ready to jump.

"You know the music. Time to dance." The leading boy said to the rest.

"Oorah!" They shouted in reply.

The ramp opens as they hook up and look down into the night sky.

"Troopers! We're green and very, very mean!" One of them shouted with excitement as the red light turns on.

"Pucker up, Marines! I sure as hell ain't hosing out in here!" The boy beside him replied with a smirked behind his oxygen mask.

"We are droppin' into hell, troopers! Time to grow a pair!" The leading boy shouted as the red light turns green.

The platoon jump out of the C-130 and they glide through the night sky as the moon shines brightly.

The platoon glides towards their target a quiet desert town.

Using night vision goggles, they guide themselves to an open area.

As they land, their parachutes detach, and they take out an MP5SD with Red Dot Sight.

"Area clear moving up." The leading boy said as they towards the town.

"2nd squad on me to the target building. Move." The leading boy said as some of them can be seen taking up positions to block the street.

"Move it, move it! Set up the blocking position! Let's go!" Another boy shouted as they took cover behind a car.

The 2 squad of boys move towards a building.

"There's the target building! Left side door breach! Stack up!" The leading boy said as they stack up.

As they stack up at the door One of the boys places a breaching charge on the door.

"Blow the charge!" The leading boy said as the charge explodes then they breach the building.

"Breaching, breaching!" One of the boy shouted as they run in.

"Go go go!" The leading boy shouted as they take out the first two Opfor.

"Clear!" One of the Boy reported.

"Jackson, take point." The leading boy said told the one who reported in.

Jackson moves downstairs into a weapons room and engages Opfor.

The room is clear and the squad stack up by the door to the next room.

"Jackson, throw a flashbang!" The leading boy order him.

"Right." Jackson said as he prepare the flashbang and toss it into a room and clears it.

"All callsigns, building secure." The leading boy report in.

"Roger that Devil 1-1." A Voice replied as an armored door open and the Opfors stood up.

"You just pass the test." The boy said as the light shows a a boy with spiky brown hair, light tan skin with a grey steel in his right eye and a dark red in his left eye wearing an ACU with an American flag with an unknown patch.

"Welcome to Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training." The boy smirked at them.

"If you muppets don't know me I'm James Saito Shinnach, I'm your new Commanding Officer." The boy now known as James smirked at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio:<strong>

**Name:** James Saito Shinnach

**Parents:** John Saito Shinhach and Alexandra Shinnhach

**Born: **1 September 2000

**Age:** 13

**Nationality:** Dual American and Japanese Citizenship

**Allegiance:** United States.**  
><strong>

**Fromer Service/branch:** United States Marine Corps University

**Service/branch:** United States Military Academy

**Years of service:** 2006 - Present

**Rank:** Lieutenant Colonel

**Personalities:** A Kind and strict person, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

Very little thing is known about his past.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this story<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Crops!**

* * *

><p><strong>If the girls practice tankery? What about the Boys? Time to put on your boots, vest and helmets boys!<strong>

**You know the Music cause it's time to dance! Get your Boots wet and your chutes dry! Cause we're dropping into hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>San Bernardino County, California - Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and TrainingNational Training Center**

37 miles northeast of Barstow, located in the Mojave Desert in northern San Bernardino County, California is Fort Irwin.

Fort Irwin houses the National Training Center and the Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training.

The Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training is right beside the National Training center.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Hallway<strong>

A handsome black haired boy walks down a hallway wearing an Army blue class "B" service uniform with a insignia on his beret and shoulder sleeve insignia show a snarling fox griping a bayonet with the unit motto 'First in last out!'.

His name tag has 'J. Shadow' written on it and his rank insignia is Command Sergeant Major.

He has a stern face as he walks down the hallway.

A younger boy is walking toward him.

"Good mornin' Sergeant Major." The Boy greeted him.

"Mornin' but it's not any good." Shadow replied grumpily as he continue to walk as the boy looks freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Auditorium<strong>

The same group of boys from yesterday are standing at a line of Mannequins wearing US Army and Marine Crops Uniform and weapons form the Revolution til the Modern Age at the last is the concept of the Future Soldier and Marine Program.

One of them picks up an antique M1911 Pistol on display just as Shadow walks in.

"Group! Attenhut!" Shadow shouted.

All the boys stand at attention in lines just as James walks in wearing his uniform.

He takes off his berets and stands in front of the group as he sizes them up.

"At ease, gentlemen." James replied as everyone but him goes into their at ease positions.

"Welcome to Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training. After passing your training test on modern equipment you now may join any club you want." James explained to them as they started to chat excitedly.

"But! You must remember! This is a Military Installation so annual training is still in effect." James remind them as they look at them again.

"Understand?" James asked them.

"Yes, Sir!" The entire group replied.

"Group! Dismissed!" James ordered as the entire group disperse.

"Going back to the infantry corps?" Shadow asked James who started to walk back to the club.

"Yeah the Annual Competition is starting this year and most of the boys have graduate leaving few veterans, like us." James explined to Shadow.

"Yeah.." Shadow nodded before noticing what James said. "Hey! I'm not old!"

"No, not that kind of veterans." James deadpan.

"Sorry James." Shadow replied sheepishly.

"Don't mention it, ever." James said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Infantry CorpsInfantry Club**

It's now dusk as James fill in some paperwork in his office.

"Who ever Invented Paper work must be crazy." James mumbled as he finished his last paper work.

Then Shadow walks in with more papers just as James look up.

James stare at the pile of papers then bang his head on his desk.

"Are you oke, James?" Shadow asked his CO.

"No, no more paper work please." James mumbled with his head on his desk.

"Oh, these are paper work but entrance forms." Shadow explained to him.

James shot up like a bullet and stare at Shadow as if he turn into a black hedgehog.

"That many!" James shouted at him.

"Uh, yeah. Their yesterday's group and some groups form last year." Shadow said to them.

"Uh, huh." James just nod stupidly. "Tell them to report in tomorrow."

James walks towards the door and took his helmet and coat as he leaves the academy.

"Right." Shadow said as he leaves the form on James's desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Hallway<strong>

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Shadow asked his CO as they walk down the hallway.

"Greet them, explained the rules and stuff." James swiftly answered his Sergeant.

"That's all?" Shadow asked James as they reach the entrance.

"Yep." James replied as he exits the Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training <strong>- Infantry CorpsInfantry Club****

The 2 groups are now chatting animatedly as they wait for James to arrive.

Just as Shadow walks in.

"Group! Attenhut!" Shadow shouted.

All the boys stand at attention in lines just as James walks in wearing his uniform.

He takes off his berets and stands in front of the group as he sizes them up.

"At ease, gentlemen." James replied as everyone but him goes into their at ease positions.

"Welcome to the Infantry Club. You will be the best of the best." James look at all of them. "You will train with World War weapons till the Modern weapons."

"And You will be the best Infantry fighting force, Hooah!" James shouted at the group.

"Hooah!" The group replies.

"Welcome to the Infantry Corps boys." James smiled at them. "Get to the Armory and get your gear ASAP!"

"Hooah!" The group replies as they head towards the Armory.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	3. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Sorry but my finals are coming up.**

**So no more updates till a new massage appears on my profiles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 - Training! And chasing a runaway tank?**

* * *

><p><strong>If the girls practice tankery? What about the Boys? Time to put on your boots, vest and helmets boys!<strong>

**You know the Music cause it's time to dance! Get your Boots wet and your chutes dry! Cause we're dropping into hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Armory<strong>

The groups arrive at the armory they pick up M1903 Springfields with scopes, M1 Garands and M1/M1A1 Carbines with 30rd mags from the rifle rack.

Others pick up M1A1 Thompsons and M3A1 Grease Guns both with 30rd mags form the sub machine gun racks.

Some pick up the M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifles, Ithaca 37 Trench Gun and funnily enough the Colt R80 Monitors.

They pick up some M1917 Revolvers and M1911A1 Pistols form the Gun lockers.

They next went towards the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Locker Room<strong>

When they enter the locker room James and Shadow is already there waiting.

"Pick your lockers and enter your codes then store your weapons then report to the Requisition officer." James explained to them.

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone replied as they pick their lockers and store their weapons.

"You think their up to the task?" Shadow asked his old friend and commanding officer.

"Yes, yes I think." James smirked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Training Grounds<strong>

"First group, line up!" Shadow shouted and 10 boys formed up a line all holding their new rifles in their hands in a refined military discipline fashion.

"Aim!" Shadow shouted signaling the boys to get into firing position.

The boys take aim with their rifles and their targets are ceramic plates and there's a distance of 500 yards between the plates and the men.

"FIRE!" Shadow shouted, and with that order the boys fired their rifles.

All of the plates were destroyed in the salvo in a clean salvo.

"That was surprising." James said while sipping his green tea. "Try to get them to start firing to get use to the rifles."

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Training Grounds, Kill house<strong>

At the kill house the door was violently open as boys armed with rifles and sub machine guns clear the house.

The boys with the rifle and assault rifles struggle to maneuver while the boys armed with sub machine guns and shotguns maneuver easier.

"Stairs Clear!" A boy armed with a M1 Garand shouted as 3 boys armed with 2 M1A1 Thompsons and a Colt R80 Monitor head upstairs to secure the second floor.

"Basement Clear!" A boy armed with a M1A1 Carbines and his friend with a M1A1 Thompson clears the basement.

"Hostile!" A boy fires with his Colt M1911A1 on a paper target with his M1 Garand sling on his back.

"Living Room clear!" A boy with M3A1 Grease Gun shouted as 2 boys with M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifles move in and secure the room.

A door was kicked open as a boy with his Colt M1911A1 move in and secure the bathroom.

A door was kick open as a boy with the Ithaca 37 Trench Gun and clears the bedroom as another with a M3A1 Grease Gun clears the rooms's bathroom and another one with a Colt M1911A1 clears the closet.

Outside James watches as the recruits clears the kill house.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Infantry CorpsInfantry Club**

It's now dusk as James fill in some paperwork in his office.

"What a drag." James said as he sip some of his green tea just as Shadow burst into the room.

"Some one just stole one of the tankery's team M36 Jackson!" Shadow shouted in panic.

"Get the boys and the tankery team! And what vehicles do we have available for pursuit?" James immediately orders.

"Done!" Shadow said giving the list of vehicles.

"Lets see all the jeep, all the M1025 Armament Carrier and 6 M1117 Armored Security Vehicles available." James read out loud giving Shadow a questioning look.

"All the tanks are in maintenance." Shadow answer the unsaid question.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Irwin Academy for Military Science and Training - Garage<strong>

In the garage alarms blare as infantry wearing dark blue BDUs with black PASGT Vests and Helmets are mounting up on Humvees, and jeeps as Tankery members mount up into 6 M1117 Armored Security Vehicles."

"Attention stolen M36 Jackson is going down the I-10 the CHP is in prusuit." The PA Announce as all the vehicles left to give chase to the runaway tank.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think please read and review<strong>


End file.
